


The Gift That Keeps On Giving

by jadegreendragon



Series: Malec One Offs [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, F/M, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadegreendragon/pseuds/jadegreendragon
Summary: It's Alec's birthday and he doesn't want to make a big deal about it, so much so that he hasn't even told Magnus. Of course, Izzy already has and Magnus can't let Alexander's birthday go by without celebrating.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All,  
> I had the idea of a quiver that never runs out of arrows in my head from another fic I was writing and I thought how can I write that in somewhere and decided to write a new fic about Alec's birthday. Originally it was only going to be one chapter but I'm going to add a second chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy.

A Shadowhunters life is about duty, they are raised to be warriors. Despite being half human, they do not celebrate mundane customs including birthdays.

Growing up Alec’s birthday was always just another day. There were no parties, no gifts, most years it went by unnoticed. Then Alec met Magnus and everything changed. Magnus embraced his human half, he loved mundane customs such as Christmas and Easter, and he was especially excited about his boyfriends up and coming birthday.

Alec may not think it to be a big deal, but there was no way Magnus was going to skip celebrating the day his love was born. If it hadn’t been for Izzy, Magnus would have never known it was coming up. Besides Alec, Izzy was one of Magnus’ favourite people. They shared their love of fashion and their love for Alec. So when Alec’s birthday loomed, Izzy had gone to Magnus, and the two began to make plans.

It wasn’t going to be a massive affair because they both knew that Alec wasn’t a party person, but they planned a small intimate dinner party with their closest friends. It took some doing, keeping everything for Alec, especially since Alec had moved in with Magnus.

It was so hard waking up the morning of Alec’s birthday and not saying a word. It killed Magnus, all he wanted to do was cover his boyfriend in birthday kisses and shower him with gifts and love.

“Good Morning,” Magnus said opening his eyes to find Alec watching him.

“Good Morning Mags,” Alec said smiling before moving in to kiss him. Magnus leant into the kiss and kissed Alec back.

“Much on today?” Alec asked.

Magnus groaned. “I have clients all morning, and I need to act as a mediator for Luke and Raphael this afternoon, a fledgeling vamp and a werewolf came to blows the other night at the Hunter’s moon.”

“Sounds like fun,” Alec smirked knowing it would be anything but.

“I just hope it doesn’t take too long, tonight's date night.” Luckily for Magnus Alec’s birthday had fallen on a Wednesday night, which was their standing date night. No matter their schedules, they always tried to make time for each other on Wednesdays. Izzy teased them about having date night in the middle of the week, but it made perfect sense to Alec and Magnus. A Friday night or the weekend would never work because if work didn’t get in the way their family and friends would, so having date night in the middle of the week usually meant they’d get the night to themselves.

“What is your day looking like?” Magnus asked.

“Reports, reports and more reports. I actually can’t see the top of my desk at the moment. I swear no one could read all these reports.’ Alec said annoyed.

“Well you know the Clave they love their paperwork,” Magnus said rolling his eyes.

“I thought maybe we could catch a movie tonight,” Alec said. Magnus had been introducing Alec to mundane pop culture, and Alec just loved superhero movies and sci-fi.

“Sounds good, I’ll text you later and let you know how my day is shaping up.”

“I need to get moving, the Head of the Institute can’t be seen turning up late,” Alec said smiling.

Magnus smiled back at him. He was so proud of Alec. He’d worked hard, and finally, he was starting to get the respect and recognition he deserved, the New York Institute was one of the best around, and it was all due to Alec.

“Does the Head of the New York Institute have time for a shower with the High Warlock of Brooklyn?” Magnus asked moving closer.

“Hmm, in the interests of Shadowhunter and Warlock relations I think he can make time.” Alec teased.

Alec only arrived 15 minutes late to the Institute and went straight to his office and got to work. He really wanted to make a dent in the paperwork currently all over his desk before he left for the day.

Alec had been working for only a few minutes when he heard a knock at his door.

“Enter,” he said nothing looking up straight away.

“Happy Birthday Big Brother,” Izzy said happily.

“Thanks, Izzy.”

“So I was thinking drinks tonight to celebrate.” She said sitting on the edge of his desk.

“No can do, date night.” He said smiling up at her. Izzy loved that her brother always did everything he could to make date night.

“It’s not like I was suggesting without Magnus.” She said.

“Izzy you know I don’t celebrate my birthday, it's just another day.”

“Have you even told Magnus?” She asked.

“No, why? It’s not important.” Alec said.

Izzy frowned. “I doubt Magnus would think so.”

“Izzy,” Alec said sternly.

“Don’t worry, I won’t say anything.” She said. It wasn’t really a lie, she wasn’t going to tell Magnus because she already had.

“Don’t you have work to do?” He asked.

“I do, I’ve got training with Clary in a few, and we’re going out on patrol this afternoon.” She said. “Enjoy your paperwork.” She teased.

Alec got back to work, and before he knew it, it was lunchtime. About 1 pm he got a text from Magnus, reminding him to eat something. Magnus knew him too well. Alec texted him back, promising he would and asking how he day was going.

_‘Actually, I’ve ahead of schedule, any chance you could be done by 4?’ Magnus sent_

_‘I think I can swing it.’_

_‘Great, I’ll pick you up, and we’ll catch a 4.30 movie and then grab some take out back at home and snuggle.’_

_‘Sounds perfect to me.’ Alec sent, and it did. He couldn’t think of anything else he’d rather do on his birthday._

As he walked into the cafeteria, Alec’s thoughts turned to Izzy, and he suddenly felt a little guilty, he really should have told Magnus it was his birthday. He’ll tell him tonight when they get home from the movies.

Magnus let Izzy and Clary into the Loft and smiled at all the bags they were carrying.

“I thought we were going with small and understated.” Magnus laughed.

“We are, but we still need decorations,” Izzy said.

“It’s not a birthday without balloons Magnus,” Clary said.

They got busy, they set up the decorations all around the loft and Magnus moved all the furniture around to allow them to set up a table for dinner that seated 12. Besides the usual 6 of them, they had invited Raphael, Catarina, Maia and Luke. Magnus hadn’t told Izzy about his two mystery guests.

Magnus had organised the food. He’d ordered everything from one of Alec’s favourite restaurants in Rome, and he would magic it all over just before they returned home.

Izzy setup a small table and placed two gifts on it.

“Oh,” Magnus said and ran into the bedroom to grab his gifts for Alec. He had 3 in total.

“Restrained yourself I see.” Izzy laughed.

“You have no idea how hard it was to not go overboard,” Magnus said smiling.

“So what did you get him?” She asked.

“You’ll have to wait and see,” Magnus said not wanting to give anything away.

“Spoilsport.’

“Right well I need to get changed. I’m taking Alec to the movies. It’s date night after all.”

“Text when you’re on the way back.”

“Will do,” Magnus said smiling and moving off to the bedroom to change.

 

Magnus texted Alec at about 3.30 and organise to meet him just outside the Institute at 4pm. He had just arrived when he spotted Alec walking towards him smiling.

Alec pulled Magnus in close and kissed him.

“You’re in a good mood,” Magnus said smiling at his boyfriend.

“How could I not be. All my reports are done, and now I get to spend the rest of the afternoon and evening with you.” Alec said happily.

Magnus smiled. “Have to admit the thought of spending the afternoon and evening with you got me through the day.”

“So what movie are we watching?” Alec asked excitedly.

“Well, I thought you might want to catch the new Bladerunner since you loved the original so much,” Magnus said.

“You are the best boyfriend ever. I was hoping you were going to say that.” Alec laughed. Magnus had made him watch the first Bladerunner, and he was hooked. It was the first sci-fi movie he had ever seen, and he credits it with starting his love for the genre.

They walked to a quiet area of the park and Magnus opened a portal that led them to the alleyway behind their favourite cinema. The complex was small, but the theatres had all been recently renovated, and according to Alec, they had the best popcorn, the perfect ratio of salt to butter.

They made their way around to the front and walked up to the ticket counter. Alec went to pull out his wallet, but Magnus stopped him. “This is my treat, you paid for dinner the other night,” Magnus said smiling.

“At least let me get the snacks?” Alec said.

“No Alexander, they’ll cost more than the tickets. You can pay next time.”

They moved to the candy bar and ordered a large coke and large popcorn to share and a large bag of Maltesers. The first time Magnus had poured the packet of Maltesers into their popcorn Alec had thought he was crazy. But grabbing a mouthful of perfectly salted and buttered popcorn with a chocolatey ball of malty goodness was an experience, and it was something they did every movie now, even at home. Alec had to admit Mundanes did get some things right, snack foods were awesome.

Alec and Magnus had chosen seats in the middle of the cinema for the best viewing position and got themselves comfy. There was still a little time before the movie started so they spent the time doing one of Alec others favourite things, kissing.

“You never cease to amaze me, Alexander. All this PDA is going to go to my head.” Alec laughed, and it sent tingles all through Magnus. He almost regretted the fact that they’d have a house full of people when they got home.

It was almost 7pm by the time the movie finished, and Magnus talked Alec into walking home because it was a beautiful night. Alec suggested they stop off and pick up some takeaway for dinner but Magnus lied and told him he’d been craving pizza, and they’d order once they got home.

They walked home hand in hand and Alec chatted away happily about how much he’d enjoyed the movie.

“Thank you, Magnus, this has been one of my best birthdays ever,” Alec said shyly.

Magnus stopped walking and looked at Alec, eyes wide with shock. ‘What do you mean birthday?” he said trying to sound surprised.

“I didn’t want to make a big deal about it but Izzy said I really should have told you, I was going to earlier, but I forgot,” Alec said nervously. “You know birthdays aren’t a big thing for us and it's just another day to me.”

“Hmm,” Magnus said. “Well thank you for finally telling me Alexander.”

“You’re not mad?”

“No, I understand you don’t think it’s a big deal even if I don’t agree with you.”

“What do you mean?” Alec said confused.

“Today is the day that the love of my life came into this world, how could that not be a special day?” Magnus said seriously.

“Oh,” Alec said. “I never really thought about it like that.”

“We still have plenty of time to celebrate, let's go home shall we?”

“Let’s,” Alec said.

Magnus has already used his magic to get the food delivered to the loft. He had texted Izzy discreetly as they left the cinema, letting her know they were walking home. It gave them more than enough time to get everything ready.

As Magnus opened the door to the loft, he stepped inside and took a step to the left, so as Alec walked in he was greeted with the lights turning on and his family and friends screaming, Happy Birthday.

Alec took a step back surprised and then burst into a huge smile and an embarrassed giggle. He turned to look at Magnus who was smiling lovingly at him.

“You did this?” he said.

“With Izzy and Clary’s help,” Magnus said.

Alec pulled Magnus in close and kissed him passionately. He heard wolf whistles, giggling and Jace joking about them getting a room.

Alec walked into the room and gave each of this friends and family a huge hug, especially Izzy and Clary, thanking them for the surprise.

Magnus asked everyone to take a seat before the food got cold and they all started eating a talking and laughing.

“Is this from La Pergola?” Alec asked as he took his first bite of pasta.

“Only the best for my boyfriend on his birthday,” Magnus said.

“Thank you, Mags. I love you.” Alec said leaning towards Magnus to kiss him.

“Trying to eat,” Raphael said from beside Magnus.

Magnus gave him a look. “OK drink, but it’s the same thing,” Raphael said. Of course, Magnus had catered for their vampire friends.

Alec ate in silence for a moment, watching his family and friends, eating and chatting and he felt his heart fill. It was times like this when everyone was safe and happy that Alec honestly felt blessed. He never imagined he could have this sort of life and he had the man seated beside him to thank for that. Meeting Magnus had changed his life in so many ways for the better.

It wasn’t until they were halfway through dinner that Alec noticed the two empty seats at the table.

“Are we expecting anyone else?” He asked Magnus.

“Yes, they were held up, but they are hoping to make dessert,” Magnus said smiling.

“Who?” Alec asked looking around he couldn’t imagine who else Magnus would have invited.

“You’ll just need to wait and see.”

Alec turned to Izzy who shrugged her shoulders. “I have no idea, Magnus didn’t tell me he’d invited anyone else.”

“Just enjoy dinner,” Magnus said smiling at them mischief in his eyes.

Dinner was done, and Izzy suggested that they open presents before dessert. Magnus leant towards Izzy and whispered something into her ear, and she nodded. He wanted his gifts to be left for last.

Izzy wanted to play present fairy and hand Alec his gifts. She’d moved everyone over to the couches and dragged the gift table and a chair over making Alec sit. Izzy was just about to grab the first one when Magnus’ phone pinged. He took a look at the screen and smiled. All the message read was ‘Ready’.

“Just a second, our surprise guests are on their way,” Magnus said.

With a dramatic flurry of hands, Magnus opened a portal, and a smiling Maryse and Max stepped through.

Max ran up to Alec and pulled him into a huge hug. “Happy Birthday Alec.” He said excitedly.

Alec was so happy to see his little brother. He hugged him tightly.

Maryse said hello to everyone before stepping towards her son. “Happy Birthday Alec.” She said, hugging him and kissing his cheek.

“Mother,” Alec said a little stunned. His mother was never one for hugs or kisses.

“I’m sorry we couldn’t make dinner, I had a meeting that I couldn’t get out of, but we left as soon as we could, so hopefully we haven’t missed dessert. I know Max is especially looking forward to birthday cake.” She said smiling.

“You haven’t missed it, thank you,” Alec said his voice a little emotional. Things had slowly started improving between him and his mother over the last few months and having her and Max here with them made his birthday even more special.

“Alec was just going to start opening his presents,” Izzy said.

“Mine first,” Max said excitedly thrusting a box into Alec’s hands.

Alec unwrapped the gift and smiled as he pulled out a new thigh holster.

“It’s a new design, much more comfortable than your current one,” Max said, and Alec smiled at his brother, it wasn’t the first time that he realised his little brother was growing up fast.

“Thank you, Max. I love it.” Alec said.

“So do I,” Magnus said smirking, and Jace groaned.

“We don’t need to know about your kinks we just ate,” Jace said. Everyone laughed, and Max just looked confused, he was still a little too young to understand what Jace was saying.

“OK next present,” Izzy said handing Alec a box wrapped in silver paper.

Alec pulled off the little card and read it. The gift was from Izzy and Simon. For a moment he dreaded opening it, but he gasped when he looked inside. The box was full of DVDs, there were classic sci-fi movies alongside newer ones and some of his favourite superhero movies too. There was also packets of microwave popcorn and maltesers.

“Wow, thanks, guys. These are awesome.” He smiled widely at them. Standing he gave Izzy a huge hug. “The movies were Simon’s idea, I had no idea what to get, the snacks were mine,” Izzy said honestly. Alec moved to shake Simon’s hand but changed his mind and pulled him in for a huge hug too.

Simon was a little shocked, he and Alec didn’t always get along, he knew that his constant chatter annoyed Alec, but maybe he was warming up to him. “There’s a little of everything in there for you.”

“Thanks, Simon, I know I’ll love every one of them.”

Izzy motioned him to sit down again and passed him his next gift.

The gift was wrapped in plain paper and had no card and inside were a collection of books. Alec flipped through the titles, and he smiled when he noticed ‘Good Omens’ by Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett.

“OK let me guess, Luke?” Alec said.

“Guilty,” Luke said. “Sorry I forgot the card.”

Alec placed the books down on top of his box of movies and gave Luke a hug too.

“Thank you, Luke. I can’t wait to start ‘Good Omens’.”

“Enjoy,” Luke said smiling.

The next present was wrapped in colourful paper and covered in ribbon. The card told him it was from Clary and Jace.

Alec ripped through the paper and struggled to get the ribbon off but finally pulled out 2 sets of new gear.

“You need new gear, and let's face it you were never going to get it until you absolutely had too,” Jace said matter of factly.

“Thanks, guys,” Alec said pulling Jace and Clary in for a group hug.

The next gift was from Maia, it was two bottles of his favourite wine and a six pack of his favourite beer, which Alec loved and gave her a very thankfully hug.

“Can’t go wrong with the gift of booze.” Maia laughed.

Raphael had bought Alec some new shirts. A dark blue, green and deep red one. They were very much shirts he’d be comfortable wearing and Alec could tell by the feel of the material and the stitching they weren’t cheap.

“Thank you, Raphael.”

“Anytime, I know Magnus would have preferred brighter colours, but they are your gift, not his,” Raphael said smiling.

Alec pulled him into a hug too. Alec and Raphael had long since moved past the drama over Izzy. Alec knew how much Raphael meant to Magnus and Raphael knew how much Alec meant to Magnus, so they had worked out their difference for him and found that they had a lot in common.

Izzy passed Alec a small gift bag, inside were some potion bottles and an envelope. He pulled out the potion bottles first and read the labels. They were healing potions, for cuts and bruises and even one for broken bones. He knew the gift had to be from Cat. He opened the card smiling and then burst into laughter as he noticed the coupons inside the envelope. Alec moved to Cat and pulled her into a hug. “Thank you Cat, I think I’ll be making good use of these coupons.”

Magnus moved to Alec’s side for the first time since he started opening his presents, he’d been standing with Maryse just watching up until now. Alec passed him the coupons, and he burst into laughter. Each coupon was for a warlock service, most were for a free healing, but there were a few for ‘Undoing a Magnus Mess’ and ‘Get out of trouble Free Card’. “Hilarious Cat,” Magnus said smirking at her.

“I think they are more practical than funny, Magnus.” She said with a smirk.

“These last few gifts are from me,” Magnus said nervously.

Alec opened the first present and pulled out an incredible leather jacket. The material was so soft it felt like butter. Alec immediately tried it on, and it felt as light as a feather and was a perfect fit.

“This is beautiful Magnus,” Alec said beaming at him. “It feels amazing.”

“It is incredible isn’t it.” He said smiling. “Also it's enchanted. Its bullet and knife proof but not entirely demon proof.”

“I love it, thank you, babe,” Alec said kissing Magnus sweetly.

“Next one.” Magnus gave Alec a small box.

Alec opened the box and inside was a key. He looked at Magnus confused.

“It’s for the apartment across the hall,” Magnus explained.

“OK,” Alec said still a little confused. “I’m moving out?”

“God no,” Magnus said laughing. “Come on,” He grabbed Alec by the hand, and everyone followed.

They walked across the hall and Magnus motioned for Alec to use his key.

Alec opened the apartment and turned on the light switch right next to the door. The inside of the apartment was set up as a training area, it was decked out with everything he’d ever need to train. Alec walked in and looked around excitedly.

“This is incredible Mags,” Alec said his voice full of emotion. “You did all this for me?”

“Of course, and for me too. Now you can train here too, so maybe I have you around a little more in the mornings.”

“This is awesome,” Jace said moving around the area.

“Of course you are all welcome to train here too,” Magnus said.

“How did you get the apartment?” Izzy asked.

Alec laughed. “Have you ever seen Magnus’ neighbours?” Alec asked. “Or anyone other than us come in and out of the building?”

They all looked at Alec and Magnus and realised they hadn’t ever noticed anyone else.

“He owns the whole building, no one else lives here,” Alec said laughing.

They all looked a little surprised.

“Well, I can’t have Mundanes walking around the halls or lobby now can I?” Magnus explained, and it made sense. It wouldn’t exactly be safe.

As the others looked around, Alec pulled Magnus into another kiss, this one not so sweet and innocent. It left them both hot and bothered, and Alec blushed all over as he saw his mother smiling at them. Magnus giggled against his neck, before pulling away. “No need to worry darling, I am sure your mother knows you’re not her sweet little boy anymore.”

“You still have one more gift,” Magnus said. His fingers sparked and the gift appeared in Alec’s hands.

Alec ripped off the wrapping and pulled out the quiver. “Is this my quiver?” Alec asked confused.

“It is, but I’ve modified it,” Magnus said smiling.

“Modified it?” Alec asked turning it around, it looked exactly the same, and it was full.

“Take out an arrow,” Magnus said.

Alec did, and nothing happened. “OK so?”

“Take out a few more,” Magnus said.

Alec started pulling out the arrows, and at first, he didn’t notice anything, then it suddenly occurred to him, the quiver was still full.

“Wow.” He said smiling from ear to ear.

“It will refill itself automatically. And before you ask, the new arrows are coming from one of the storage cupboards in this room. We just need to keep the cupboard stocked, and you’ll never run out.”

Alec placed the quiver on the floor and pulled Magnus close. “I don’t deserve you.” He said before kissing him again, and this time he didn’t care if his mother was watching.

“I think its dessert time,” Izzy said.

Everyone started to filter back into Magnus’ loft. Maryse hung back for a moment.

“Alec,” she said. “I have something for you.”

Magnus smiled and left them alone, going to help Izzy setup the cake and desserts.

Maryse handed Alec a small velvet pouch.

Alec opened the pouch and tipped it into his hand. A single ring tumbled out. Alec knew instantly what it was. It was a Trueblood family ring.

“This was your grandfathers,” Maryse said. “He would have been proud of the man you’ve become.”

“Thank you, Mother,” Alec said and then had to ask. “I thought this was going to go to Max.”

“I have your uncles ring for Max, and I know you’ll have the Lightwood ring soon enough, but I thought that you might need this one, for Magnus, maybe sooner rather than later.” She said smiling.

Alec looked at his mother in shock, was she really saying what he thought she was saying.

Maryse smiled, “I know I haven’t always been the most supportive mother and my behaviour towards you and Magnus was disgraceful but Magnus and I have been spending time together, even having dinner together when he’s in Idris. I would like to think we’ve become friends and I owe the man the most incredible debt.”

Alec noticed his mother's eyes tear up. “What debt?”

“He made my baby happy, something I could never do.” She said letting the tears flow.

Alec pulled his mother in close and hugged her tightly. “I love you, Mother.” He said as she sobbed on his shoulder.

“I love you too Alec.” She said composing herself.

Magnus walked back into the room to see mother and son hugging and his heart swelled. He hadn’t told Alec about his dinners with Maryse. She had asked him not too. They were mending years of bad blood between them and all for the incredible love of his life.

“Sorry but the natives are restless, they are dying for cake,” Magnus said.

“We better go, before they riot.” Maryse joked.

She moved off towards Magnus’ loft.

“Dinner with my mother?” Alec said looking at Magnus.

“We’ve been getting to know each other,” Magnus said sheepishly.

“So it seems.” Alec smiled. He slipped the ring back into the velvet pouch and into his pocket. If all went well very soon, it would be on his boyfriend's finger.

“Let's go eat cake,” Alec said pulling Magnus by the hand across the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cake and a proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> Sorry it's taken me so long to remember to finish this fic off. I had started the second chapter and meant to go back to it and add more but I forgot! I was reminded by fleetlinglyartisticallyawesome who left a comment so I have decided to post what I have! It's only a short chapter and I've only given it a quick read through so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Hugs to you all!

Alec and Magnus walked back into the loft to find the others surrounding the table and dead centre stood Alec’s Birthday cake.

Alec looked at the cake as gasped. It was amazing. It was three tiers, and each tier looked to decorated as if it were a cityscape. Around the cake were little figures, made of some sort of fondant no doubt, there were 4 figures dressed in black, two with blades, one with a whip and another with a bow. Obviously, they were Clary, Jace, Izzy and himself. Also on the cake were two other figures, the one that caught Alec’s eye the most was the colourfully dressed figure with flames on his hands, the other looked a lot like Simon fangs and all.

“This is incredible,” Alec said a huge grin on his face.

“Clary designed it, and we had it made, the person making it assumed they were superheroes, and it was a child’s cake,” Magnus said giggling a little.

‘It the most amazing cake I’ve ever seen.” Alec said pulling Magnus close and kissing him. “Thank you.”

“Enough with the mushy stuff,” Jace said. “We want cake.”

Alec laughed, and Izzy handed him a knife.

“You should say a few words before you cut the cake, Alec.” His mother said.

Alec dropped the knife to the table and smiled down at everyone.

 

“I really didn’t want to make a big deal about my birthday, but someone reminded me that birthdays aren’t just for the person whose birthday it is, they are for the people they love too. So thank you for coming.” Alec said from the heart. “And thank you for all the presents.” He smiled his eyes on Magnus the entire time.

“Magnus I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about my birthday. I’m so happy Izzy told you.” He said turning to smile at Izzy. She smirked. “I truly don’t deserve you,” Alec said taking Magnus’ hand in his own.

Magnus blushed a little and smiled widely. “That’s far from true Alexander.”

Alec looked around at their friends and family, and he knew exactly what he wanted to do.

Alec turned to Magnus taking his other hand in his, facing him he smiled.

“Meeting you turned my world upside down, I never imagined I could ever be this happy, that I could ever feel this way and be so loved,” Alec said before sinking down onto one knee not letting go of Magnus’ hands.

Alec heard a gasp but ignored it. Magnus looked down at Alec in shock.

“I can’t live without you, you are my everything, and I know that I don’t truly deserve someone as amazing as you but Magnus Bane, will you do me, Alexander Gideon Lightwood the honour of becoming my husband?” Alec asked nervously, holding up the ring his mother had given him.

Magnus looked at Alec, at the ring, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Yes, by the angel, yes,” Magnus said, the glamour in his eyes dropping.

Alec stood as fast as he could and pulled Magnus into a passionate kiss. He could hear laughter and cheering, but he ignored it. They kissed until they were breathless.

They broke apart resting their foreheads against each other’s, beaming at each other. Alec realised he was still holding the ring in his hand. He took Magnus’ hand and slipped the ring onto Magnus’ finger. Magnus has removed all his other rings, Alec gave him a curious look.

“This is the only ring I need,” Magnus whispered.

Someone cleared their throat, and they broke apart looking at their friends and family.

“So. . .” Alec said as everyone burst into cheers again and there were hugs all around.

“I can’t believe you just did that,” Izzy said excitedly.

“I can’t believe he did either,” Magnus said giggling. “What did you say to him?” Magnus said turning to Maryse.

Maryse just grinned widely. “Max is still dying for cake.”

Alec laughed and cut his birthday cake, giving Magnus a quick peck before handing the knife over to Izzy for her to slice up pieces for everyone.

Magnus pulled Alec aside for a moment. “You never cease to amaze me, Alexander.”

“In good ways, I hope.”

“The best,” Magnus said kissing him sweetly. “I have something for you.” Magnus held up a small box and opened it.

Alec’s smile grew wider. Inside was a platinum and black band, it was simple and elegant.

“I’m not entirely sure I deserve you either Alexander,” Magnus took out the ring and slipped it onto Alec’s finger.

“It’s beautiful,” Alec said before kissing him.

“Not as beautiful as you Alexander.”

“How long have you had this ring?” Alec asked him.

“A few weeks, I planned to ask you at Christmas,” Magnus said smiling. “You beat me to it.”

“Sorry to ruin your plans.”

“I’m not sorry you did,” Magnus said before kissing him again.

“Would either of you like some cake?” Maryse said standing beside them with two plates in her hand. Her mouth formed a huge ‘O’ when she noticed the ring on Alec’s finger.

“Seems I beat him to the punch,” Alec laughed.

“Oh Magnus, I’m so sorry,” Maryse said a little embarrassed.

“Don’t be, I couldn’t be happier.”

Maryse handed them both cake and went back to the group, within moments Izzy and Clary were by their side demanding on seeing Alec’s ring.

“It suits you,” Izzy said. “You chose well Magnus.”

“Makes your ring seems to plain,” Alec said.

“Alexander, this ring may be plain, but it means so much to me. It’s not only a symbol of our love but of your family’s acceptance of me. Even more so because it’s from your mother.”

“Your new bestie, so I hear.” Izzy teased.

“Maryse and I are indeed on the way to being good friends.”

“How could we not,” Maryse said. “We have so much in common.”

“You do?” Izzy said amused.

“Our love for Alec, and the rest of you,” Maryse said.

“Our love of good wine,” Magnus smiled.

“And of course our love for designer footwear,” Maryse giggled.

“Shoes?” Alec said confused.

“Yes Alexander, your mother and I have been bonding over shoes, and we’ve made a few trips to Paris and Milan in search of the perfect pair.”

“And you didn’t invite me?” Izzy said disappointedly.

“We’re considering a trip to Paris during fashion week if you’re interested,” Maryse said.

“Count me in,” Izzy said beaming.

After dessert, Catarina and Raphael were the first to say their goodbyes.

“Thank you for a wonderful evening,” Cat said smiling at them both.

“And all the entertainment,” Raphael said smirking.

“I’m so happy for you both,” Cat said pulling them both in for a hug.

“Thank you, Cat.”

“Alec we’ll talk later. Just because he said yes doesn’t mean I don’t get to have a chat with you.” Cat said sternly.

“Better you than me,” Raphael said leaving quickly. Cat opened a portal and stepped through laughing.

“She’s joking right?” Alec asked Magnus.

“Maybe not Alexander. But not to worry I’ll protect you.”

Maia and Luke, left next, soon followed by the rest of the group, Magnus opening them a portal to the Institute.

“We’ll see you tomorrow.” Max said smiling, “We’re staying a few days.”

“Great,” Alec said glad that he’d get a chance to spend more time with his little brother and Mother before they returned to Idris.

“Welcome to the family Magnus,” Maryse said kissing him on the cheek.

“Thank you, Maryse.”

“You’ve done well Alexander, I couldn’t be prouder.” She said before stepping into the portal.

Alec turned to Magnus, “We should probably start cleaning up.” He said. Magnus laughed, flicked his wrist, clicked his fingers, and the loft was spotless, everything was in its place, and the leftover cake was in the fridge.

“Advantage of a warlock boyfriend, easy cleanup.” Magnus laughed.

“Fiancé.” Alec corrected him.

“Fiancé,” Magnus said and smiled widely. “I like the sound of that.”

“I like the sound of Husband better,” Alec said stepping closer to Magnus.

“Do you now?” Magnus asked teasingly.

“Definitely. Mr and Mr Lightwood-Bane.”

“That has a nice ring to it,” Magnus said giggling.

“That it does,” Alec kissed him.


End file.
